Pikachu likes cookies in my dream
by Den'Kitsu
Summary: J'ai fait un rêve trop mignon :3 Première fois que je rêve de ça! Et j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie de le taper avec une suite alors... -w- /Le narrateur est Kitsu. Menma présent! /Ce n'est pas dans l'univers de Naruto mais dans la vie de tous les jours, même si Kitsu reste la Jinchûrikki de Menma.


Assise dans mon car du matin, je regarde par la vitre, parlant mentalement à mon renard.

_T'es où? Me dit pas que..._  
_Si !_  
J'y crois pas... Il est sur le toit du bus, accroché je ne sais trop comment. Je lui lance en rigolant:  
_Tombe pas hein !_  
Ah? Pas de réponse? Héhé... Ce con. Je mets mes écouteurs et allume mon mp3.

Ça y est j'arrive. Je prends mon sac, saisis une des deux bretelles et l'accroche sur mon épaule droite, en prenant mon sac de sport de la main du même bras. Je me lève devant mon siège, laisse quelques personnes passer et descends à mon tour.

BAM !

Aaah putain c'était quoi ça ! ... Menma?

_ Aiiieuuh !

... Il vient de tomber du haut du bus... Merde y a trop de monde autour...

_Menma ! Tu vas arriver à te relever? Pitié dis-moi que oui je peux pas t'aider !_

_ Ça peut aller... me répondit-il en levant le pouce, toujours écrasé sur le goudron.

Ben j'espère. Je dois pas avoir l'air conne moi, à regarder un truc invisible parterre.

Il se relève non sans mal avant de déclarer:

_ Nan mais j'déconnais, j'avais anticipé !

Retenez-moi j'vais l'tuer.

_ J'ai tout entendu !

_J't'emmerde._

Je commence à partir, sans même l'attendre de toute façon il va me suivre. Tien pourquoi y a personne, je suis toute seule dans cette rue. Aah ma main ! ... Pourquoi elle me fait de l'électricité celle-là ?

_ C'est toi qui fais de l'électricité dans ma main ? demandais-je à Menma qui vient de me rejoindre.

_ Heu non...

Bon... C'est bizarre. Je décide de m'arrêter pour regarder la main en question. Rien de spécial.

_ Pikaaa ! cria une petite voix aiguë qui allait à toute vitesse sur le trottoir où je suis. Attends mais ça me fonce dessus !

_ CHAÏ ! cria-t-elle encore en se heurtant contre mon torse (bien le bon endroit tien...)

_ Aïe ! m'écriai-je à mon tour sur le coup, en tombant en arrière au passage et faisant tomber mon sac de sport. Ben ça va, pour lui au moins ça a été amorti ! Pff !

Un... Animal? Une boule de poils jaune, avec des oreilles longue plutôt fines, pointues et noires au bout, une queue en forme... D'éclair? Avec le bout en grand carré, et une frimousse toute mignonne: un petit museau noir, une bouche un peu comme une souris, des yeux bruns très foncés et brillants et deux espèces de balles rouges sur chaque joues. Il est trop chou ce petit être !

_ Oh t'es trop mignon toi ! m'exclamai-je quand la bestiole eu relevé sa tête vers moi.

_ Pika~

_ Et si moi je te fais ça tu m'fous une tarte ! ne pu se retenir Menma, lui est debout et fait une gueule de poisson.

_ Hé vouais ! approuvai-je, juste pour le faire chier.

_ Pfeuh ! fit-il.

Je prends l'animal dans mes mains pour pouvoir me relever, puis je le regarde plus attentivement.

_ Attends... Mais j'aurais pas cru que les Pokémon puissent exister ! m'écriai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Heu bah moi non plus tu vois...

_ Pika ? fit la bestiole, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

Ooh je l'adore ! Je le rapproche de mon visage et frotte sa tête avec mon front.

Il n'en semble pas mécontent, se frottant lui aussi. Je m'arrête, l'éloigne un peu en le tenant toujours dans mes mains et le regarde tristement.

_ Mais bon, je pense pas que tu sois tout seul.

_ Pika ? me demanda-t-il, encore la tête penchée légèrement à gauche.

Je le pose parterre devant moi.

_ Peut-être qu'on se reverra !

Il ne bouge pas, et me regarde.

_ Ben... Tu pars pas ?

_ Il est con ou quoi? s'interrogea Menma.

_ Pika !~

Le Pikachu saute sur mon épaule gauche, l'autre étant occupée par mon sac.

_ Héé mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?! Je peux pas te garder !

_ Pika ? on y comprend un "Pourquoi ?" tout triste. (NDDA: Notez le jeu de mot hyper subtil x) )

_ Ben...

La main de Menma s'approche du dos du Pikachu. Il la pose et...

_ AAH !

La peluche jaune vient de lui envoyer une décharge...

_ Ça va?! m'écriai-je.

_ Ouais ouais à part que j'ai plus de main T.T

_ Pauv' pitit renard T^T

Sa main étant encore assez proche, et comme il a l'air de se sentir coupable, le Pikachu s'en approche se met à la lui lécher.

_ Oh c'est mignon~

_ Aah mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !

_ Il t'a fait mal, alors maintenant il te fait des câlins! C'est tout~

_ Heu ouais...

Il reprend sa main, et avec l'autre lui caresse la tête. Heu... Merde...

_ Putain vite on va être en retard ! m'écriai-je après avoir regardé l'heure sur mon portable.

_ Tu vas être en retard. me rectifia Menma.

_ Bah ta gueule ! le remballai-je (oui puisqu'il a pas eu le temps de répondre) avant de me mettre à courir en direction de mon établissement scolaire, le petit animal jaune étant accroché fermement à mon épaule.

On arrive à bout de souffle devant le portail. Je regarde l'heure : 7h52. Vaudrait mieux rentrer, ça sonne à huit heures.

_ ... On fait quoi? demandai-je en direction de Menma, montrant du regard la petite bête nichant sur mon épaule.

_ Ben je sais pas... Pose-le et on verra bien.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je prends le Pikachu et le pose à terre. Il reste une nouvelle fois fixe en me regardant de ses yeux brillants.

_ Pika ?~ demanda-t-il.

_ Désolée mais je peux pas t'emmener...

_ Chu ? insista-t-il, en penchant un peu plus la tête sur le côté.

_ Mh... commençai-je à réfléchir.

Voyons voir... Ce matin j'ai chimie et une heure de perm', je peux toujours le cacher derrière le bureau. Après j'ai deux heures de sport, il aura qu'à rester avec Menma, lui qui va toujours un peu partout autour du stade...

_ Alors mon petit...

Menma me coupa la parole.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est un garçon?

Mode Poké-prof ON. Fallait pas le chercher Menma !

_ Les Pikachu femelles ont le bout de la queue coupé en deux, on peut comparer ça à une sorte de coeur, et les Pikachu mâles l'ont carré. Tu vois pas que la sienne a le bout carré ?

_ Heeu ok

_ Donc je disais... dis-je en me tournant vers la créature. Mon petit Inazuma, je vais me débrouiller, d'accord ?~

_ Pika !~ sauta-t-il de joie.

_ Inazuma ? Attends tu lui donnes un nom ?! Tu comptes le garder ?

_ Ben... Je vais essayer~

Je ferme un peu mon gilet, et laisse ouvert légèrement au-dessus. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Inazuma se faufile dans la partie ouverte en y sautant, laissant sortir sa tête et ses deux pattes avant pour se tenir. Je referme mon blouson par-dessus.

_ Et voilà ! On y voit que du feu !

Un "Pika" légèrement étouffé se fit entendre.

_ Par contre surtout tu ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord ? l'avertis-je.

_ Kaï ! approuva mon protégé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas... marmonna Menma.

Et nous rentrâmes dans l'établissement.

Les deux premières heures se sont bien passées, Inazuma s'est mis sur mes genoux pendant le long des cours. Là il est retourné dans ma veste. Au moins on risque pas d'avoir froid tous les deux...

La récré terminée, nous sommes partis pour le stade. Pareil, très bien passé. Les deux gars sont partis vadrouiller autour du terrain pendant que moi je faisais "sport" avec mon habituel prof de merde. Bref. C'est midi ! On va manger !

J'ai pu lui donner un peu de mon repas, il a pas détesté le steak en tout cas !

Voilà, une heure et demi de l'après-midi, on va reprendre ces f*cking cours...

J'ai pris Inazuma dans mes bras. Il a besoin de respirer un peu, il doit avoir chaud sous ma veste...

Au moment de rentrer dans la classe, le prof m'intercepte:

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On a pas le droit aux... Animaux, ici! Fiche-moi ça dehors !

_ Pi... réagit la petite créature dans mes bras.

Merde... Je me rends au portail de l'établissement, sors et le pose parterre. Il me fait encore sa mimique. Maaiis je peux pas le laisser là en plant ! Quelqu'un pourrait le prendre pendant que je serais partie, on sait jamais! Menma pourrait rester avec lui, mais personne ne le voit, ça va pas... Un groupe de jeunes pourtant à côté de nous, ça ne m'empêche pas de rester là à fixer la petite bête en face de moi. 'Fin, en face, si on veut.

Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait elle ! Une des ados, plutôt obèse, est en train de s'asseoir... Mais elle va écraser mon petit Inazuma ! Réflexe : je récupère Inazuma et donnant un coup de coude à la grosse et retourne en courant à l'intérieur. (NDDA: Je rappelle que c'est un rêve !)

Je regarde Menma d'un air qui semble ne pas lui donner confiance.

_ Menma ?~ l'appelai-je.

_ Heu... Oui ?

_ Tu m'aide à trouver un moyen de l'endormir ?

_ Hou là, tu pense à quoi ?

_ Tu te transformes en Rondoudou et tu lui chantes une p'tite berceuse =3

_ Pardon ?!

_ Alleeez ! Steuplé !

Après avoir réussi à convaincre mon renard, je place délicatement le Pikachu endormi dans mon sac de sport tout confortable grâce à mon jogging (nan sérieux il est tout doux).

Les cours de l'après-midi sont enfin terminés ! Etant endormi, Inazuma n'a fait aucun bruit, mais c'est dommage il a pas assisté à la traditionnelle farce de Menma : toujours à la même personne, un gars de ma classe, il tire ni vu ni connu sa chaise en arrière quand celui-ci va pour s'asseoir, et ça donne un magnifique pétage de gueule !

Nous voilà dans le bus du retour. Je m'assois, pose mon sac de cours sur le siège d'à côté, où va se caler Menma sous sa forme de petit renard polaire et je sors Inazuma du sac de sport. Je le place sur mes genoux, et lui caresse doucement la tête en frottant un peu afin de le réveiller. Ça a fonctionné, et il me regarde avec des yeux endormis.

_ Coucou Inazuma ! Bien dormi ? lui murmurai-je.

_ Pi... Ka ! me répondit-il en faisant une mine de sourire. Tout mignon.

_ Hi hi~

Je caresse aussi la tête de Menma. Pas de jaloux !

A mon arrêt, on descend du car. Inazuma s'est encore calé sur mon épaule, et Menma s'est remit en humain.

Une fois rentrés, je laisse Inazuma sur le canapé et pars poser mes sacs et mon blouson dans ma chambre. Je reviens et constate que mon chat est sur le tapis et le regarde.

_ Alors Skitty, je te présente Inazuma. (NDDA: Oui mon chat s'appelle Skitty ça vous dérange? XD)

_ Pika !~

Je regarde celui-ci.

_ Par contre si vous jouez tous les deux, fais attention à ne pas l'électrocuter... Comme elle griffe on sait jamais.

Je vais dans le couloir qui est à côté, ouvre un des tiroirs de la commode qui y trône, et sors un paquet d'une bande à découper des pansements. J'en coupe deux morceaux, et retourne dans le salon. Je m'accroupis devant Inazuma qui est toujours sur le canapé et colle les deux pansements sur chacune de ses bajoues. (NDDA: Encore un jeu de mots trèès subtil. Balles joues=Bajoues x3)

_ Voilà ! Ça devrait aller. Tu me préviens si ça te fait mal, hein?

_ Pika !

Je regarde mes deux animaux.

_ Si vous jouez tous les deux ne cassez rien hein...

Je sais que Inazuma est assez intelligent pour comprendre mais... Il faut bien l'admettre: mon chat est con. Elle est gentille, mais conne...

Je pars dans la cuisine, et sors un paquet de cookies. Inazuma vient me voir.

_ T'as faim ? lui demandai-je.

_ Pika ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et pour le gueulage du jour...

_ MENMA ! criai-je, me foutant complètement des voisins.

_ OUAIS !

Ah, je crois qu'il est encore avec son pote le balcon. Et le voilà qui arrive.

_ Tu crois qu'il peut manger des cookies?

Il me regarde d'un air "Putain tu m'appelles pour ça?", puis il regarde Inazuma, qui est monté sur la table.

_ Ben je pense. Fais-lui goûter au pire.

_ 'kay. Merci mon ptitou :3 (NDDA: Bien qu'il soit (largement) plus grand qu'elle.)

J'enlève les pansements, ça doit lui serrer, et donne donc un cookie à Inazuma, qu'il saisit de ses petites pattes et commence à manger, puis je pose la boîte sur la table à côté de lui.

_ Pikaa !~ chantonna-t-il, enjoué.

Je souris et mange moi aussi mon biscuit.


End file.
